Trueques
by RoTLunatik
Summary: Starscream No tiene T-cog, no tiene forma de defenderse y esta solo tratando de sobrevivir. Para colmo no tiene mas misiles para sus brazos, Wheeljack podria fabricarle algunos, pero no tiene nada con que negociar. ¿O si? SSxWJ


**ADVERTENCIA:** Relación MechxMech entre Wheeljack & Starscream

**Nota:** Había buscado fanfics de esta pareja en TFP, pero por desgracia no encontré nada, y como es costumbre mía, elabore lo que no pude encontrar.

* * *

"**Trueques"**

**RoT**

Desde que cierto Seeker era neutral , tuvo que hacer de todo lo que podía para sobrevivir, era humillante, pasar de ser unos de los principales representantes de Vos, a ser un carroñero oportunista, el era casi un príncipe en su nación, jamás había movido una sola garra para tener lo que deseaba, mucho menos si se trataba de cosas tan básicas como lo era el energon, o una vivienda, pero ahora…. Ahora se arrastraba por simples migajas de energon en minas abandonadas.

Sin su T-cog, era incapaz de defenderse, su principal arma siempre había sido su habilidad de volar y el ataque aéreo, ahora no tenía nada. Solo por tratar de conseguir energon, terminaba con heridas graves, y sin un medico, tenía que mendigar a los autobots su atención medica, a cambio de información o cualquier cosa que les pudiera brindar.

Hasta ahora había sido una suerte que tenía pequeños datos, que con ayuda de su exageración, les eran de utilidad a los autobots. Pero el Seeker sabía que no debía tentar a su suerte, algún día podría terminar herido, y no tener nada que intercambiar. Starscream tenía un plan para una situación así. Era bien sabido que él prefería la vida ante todo, sobre todo si su honor y decencia se interponía, el era capaz de dar hasta su propio cuerpo a cambio de los servicios que necesitara para sobrevivir.

Y este era justo el caso. Actualmente el Ex-Decepticon se había quedado sin municiones, sus brazos carecían de sus misiles, y tenía que conseguir más… ¿Pero dónde? Cuando pertenecía a los decepticons, eso era tan fácil, los Vehicons elaboraban cientos para él, solo con tronar sus dedos. Pero ahora habían dejado de fabricarlos, no tenía sentido fabricar ese modelo de misil si el ya no estaba para usarlos.

Ahora tendría que buscar otro proveedor de misiles de su calibre. Lo cual era casi imposible, entre los humanos solo los militares sabían su fabricación, y jamás aceptarían trabajar para él, Cualquier contacto con decepticons estaba descartado, Megatron mataría a cualquiera que lo ayudara.

Así que su única opción eran los Autobots, Ratchet era un mecanismo muy inteligente y habilidoso, pero ignoraba que pudiera elaborar armas de gran calidad, el era más bien un medico que se especializaba en reparar Mechs. Incluso si tenía dichas habilidades, ya era muy difícil que el cooperara reparando sus heridas, pedir este tipo de favor estaría fuera de cuestión, jamás le daría armas a un Ex-Decepticon por cuenta propia.

¿Pero que otro autobot podría ser capaz de ayudarle con su predicamento?... Y después de meditarlo en la harbinguer por días terrestres, había llegado a la respuesta de todos sus problemas.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren a quien sigue en línea- dijo el autobot quien bajaba de su nave. Justo frente a una vieja mina de energon abandonada.

-No creí que vendrías autobot- respondió el seeker

-Como negarme a la invitación de un Decepticon, ninguna trampa que estés planeando me asusta- el mecanismo blanco camino unos pasos para enfrentar al ex Decepticon –Ahora ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe esta agradable reunión?-

El Seeker rio divertido –Créelo o no Wheeljack, esto no se trata de una trampa, te llame para hacer, un trato contigo- dio un par de pasos paseándose entre las rocas, hasta sentarse levemente en una.

-¿Un trato? Yo no hago tratos con Cons- se cruzo de brazos –Pero habla, me intriga el cinismo que usas para pedir tratos a tus peores enemigos-

-Bueno… supe que tu eres muy habilidoso con las manos…- el mecanismo plateado trato lo más posible que sus palabras chorrearan doble sentido al decirlo. -Así que pensé que tu serias perfecto para proveerme de… municiones- levanto uno de sus brazos sin munición, para enfatizar su punto.

Wheeljack ignoro el tono de voz del decepticon y solo rio. –Jaja, ¿Proveerte de municiones? ¿Para qué… para que ataques a los nuestros?… si claro-

-No pienso atacarlos a ustedes, solo los necesito por protección- se cruzo de brazos molesto –No sabes cuantos Decepticons, vienen por mi cabeza, además esta esa trepadora de Airachnid y sus malditos insecticons…- trato de calmar su tono de voz para ponerse de pie y mirar al autobot frente a él. –Además… podría pagarte muy bien si excedes- dijo esto último tratando de que su tono de voz sonara lo más sensual posible.

"_Así que esto era lo que le ofrecía_" pensó el autobot "_Esto va a ser interesante_" -¿Pagarme?... pero tú no tienes nada- rio irónicamente, recargándose contra la pared de piedra tras él. –O ¿qué es lo que piensas ofrecerme?-

Dio un par de pasos sensuales hacia el autobot –Todo lo que tú quieras…- dijo sensualmente –Se que los Mechs rudos como tú, tienen poca "diversión" durante esta guerra… y no puedes negármelo, hay muy pocas femmes en existencia, y las que hay dudo que se presten para jueguitos perversos- sonrió levemente

-No lo niego, a veces es difícil encontrar en que descargar tanta "frustración"…- dijo sonriente viendo como el Seeker delgado se balanceaba para él.

-Pobrecito…- fingió una expresión triste conforme arrastraba una de sus garras por pecho del autobot –Supongo que muchas noches tuviste que calmar tu frustración… solo-

Wheeljack rio ante la insinuación –En efecto… un par de imágenes de lindas femmes en el computador y me hacia un trabajito a mi mismo… pero mi mano, es un triste remplazo, para una buena válvula jugosa-

Starscream ronroneo ante la facilidad con la que el autobot, decía palabras sucias para él. –Pero ya no tienes que sufrir solo… Yo estaría feliz de darte mis servicios a cambio, de mis municiones… seria como un trueque- sonrió.

-¿Un trueque?... ¿Seguro que no es venderte como "perra barata", a cambio de miserias?- bromeo.

-Llámalo como quieras, puedo ser tu perra si quieres, pero… con un precio- El seeker se acerco, pecho con pecho al autobot con una mirada insinuante.

-Mmmm… tentador- arrastro su mano por el cuerpo del Ex-Decepticon, considerando sus opciones. –Me convenciste… Perra- Wheeljack tomo con relativa facilidad el cuerpo liviano del Seeker, golpeándolo contra la pared de roca, acomodándose entre sus piernas delgadas.

Starscream instintivamente rodeo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del autobot, quedando prácticamente en el aire, solo sosteniéndose gracias a la pared de roca y las manos del autobot que lo sostenía por sus muslos.

-Espero aguantes malos tratos perra… porque yo soy todo menos amable cuando se trata de interfaz- para dar énfasis a lo que dijo, el mech blanco mordió los cables en el cuello del Seeker, provocando que unas gotas de energon surgieran de la herida.

-NGHH!...- Starscream gimió de dolor, exagerando sus chillidos para que sonaran atractivos y sensuales. Tal vez si daba una buena actuación como la perra que era, recibiría más a cambio. Pensó. –No te preocupes… a diferencia de las Femmes… no me rompo fácil- rodeo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del autobot. –Durante las próximas horas… estoy listo para complacerte- sonrió un segundo y procedió a lamer los labios del autobot.

Wheeljack estaba feliz, podía notarse cuando sus ventiladores internos encendieron, para calmar el calor de su cuerpo. –Buena perra…- Se acerco para besar al delgado mecanismo que tenía en sus manos. El beso lejos de ser tierno, era rudo, y con hambre, mordiendo los labios y la delicada lengua del Seeker. Starscream chillaba y gemía por una mescla de dolor y excitación. Esto no era nada que no pudiera sobrellevar, al menos no tenia colmillos como Megatron, Y el Ex-Decepticon se las había llevado peor durante los castigos de su antiguo "Lord".

Duraron unos minutos en esta posición, Wheeljack limitándose a acariciar obscenamente el fino marco del Seeker. Y Starscream gimiendo, y retorciéndose, a veces balanceándose hacia adelante para que sus caderas se rozaran entre sí. Hasta que el sonido de un "Clic" resonó en la tranquilidad. Sintiendo como algo duro y grande rosaba su entre pierna Starscream ronroneo en el beso. Era el pico erecto de Wheeljack que había sido liberado de entre sus placas. El Seeker bajo su mano del cuello de autobot y tomo su pico duro por la cabeza. Estaba tan caliente, que no pudo evitar darle varios jalones, comenzando a masturbarlo con sus garras. Wheeljack por su parte se separo del beso queriendo ver las garras del lindo mecanismo delgado, sobre su pico. La vista era hermosa, su hombría estaba entre los muslos preciosos de Starscream, y su garra subía y bajaba por su pico bien dotado.

-Parece que tienes experiencia haciendo esto… perra- su voz sonaba algo forzada tratando de no gemir por los buenos tratos que le daba el Seeker.

-Mmm… te sorprendería- Starscream se lamio los labios. –También tengo experiencia para… muchas cosas más…-

Entendiendo la indirecta Wheeljack soltó al delgado mecanismo, quien cayó de rodillas en el suelo sucio. El autobot acerco sus caderas, haciendo que su pico chocara con la mejilla del Seeker.

Starscream no perdió tiempo y tomo su pico nuevamente entre sus garras, plantando un beso en la punta, justo donde un poco del fluido salía de la hendidura del pico. Wheeljack se maravillo con la vista, un hilo de fluido conectaba la boca de Starscream con su pico. Pero quería más, mucho más. –Es hora que le demos un buen uso a esa boca tuya- El autobot tomo la cabeza del Seeker entre sus manos, forzando a su pico entrar totalmente en la boca del Seeker.

Starscream estaba acostumbrado a ser follado por su boca, la interfaz oral, no era nueva para él, y en efecto había tenido picos más grandes que tomar, claro ejemplo era Megatron. Así que en comparación, el autobot era un paseo por el parque. Además, el podía ser muy bueno en trabajos como este, y era hora de demostrar sus habilidades, empezó a mover su cabeza al ritmo perfecto con las caderas del autobot, no se limitaba en los juegos orales, que iban desde cerrar su garganta en contra de la punta del pico, hasta juguetear con su lengua entre las placas de ese pico caliente.

El autobot estaba maravillado, era obvio que su pequeña perra sabía lo que hacía, y a su vez Wheejack sabía que a este paso no duraría mucho, y aunque la idea de llenar esa boca con su fluido era enloquecedora, e incluso pensó en salpicar esa bonita cara, pero no, él quería terminar dentro de la válvula del Seeker, y escucharlo gemir su nombre.

Ante este pensamiento Wheeljack empujo la cara del Seeker hacia atrás. Starscream solo limpio su boca viéndolo a los ópticos, esperando algún tipo de orden. El autobot nunca había visto al ExDecepticon tan cooperativo. –Acuéstate en el piso… abre tus lindas piernitas y muéstrame esa válvula tuya-

Starscream asintió con una sonrisa juguetona. –Si… mi amo- bromeo. Acomodo sus alas en el piso, para recostarse, levanto sus piernas sosteniéndolas de la parte trasera de sus rodillas, con un "Clic" presento su pico duro, y válvula expuesta hacia el autobot.

Wheeljack sonrió ampliamente, en el pensamiento de que todo lo que tenía enfrente, era suyo para tomar cuando quisiera. Tal vez Starscream debía convertirse en su linda putita personal, si eso sería bueno, una pequeña putita que viajara con él, así sus vuelos por la tierra no serian aburridos. Rápidamente un montón de imágenes y escenarios jugaron en la mente del autobot. Imaginaba como seria llegar cansado a su nave, después de una pelea con algunos Decepticons, y su pequeña perra lo recibiera, curara sus heridas y tal vez le trajera un vaso de energon de alto grado, para terminar dándole algo de desahogo en la mesa de recarga, o tal vez un poco de interfaz en el piso de su nave, o sobre el panel de control. O si, eso sería bueno. Este pensamiento provoco una reacción y su pico comenzó a palpitar mas, sin perder tiempo se lanzo de rodillas frente a su lindo premio.

-Vamos a ver… que tan flexible eres, mi pequeña zorrita plateada- Aparto las manos del Seeker, para tomar el mismo sus piernas por detrás de sus rodillas, casi partiéndolo a la mitad, y acercando cada vez más las rodillas del seeker, a su propia cara. –Nghhh…- Starscream gimió levemente, no demasiado preocupado, el conocía sus propios límites, y esto no era nada para él, por el contrario lo hacía sentir más amplio, sentía como su válvula se exponía mas y varias gotas de sus fluidos chorreaban haciéndole cosquillas. Pronto comenzó a sentirse vacio y necesitado, y no quería esperar más con los jueguitos exploratorios del autobot. –Ngh!... ¿¡Qué no piensas cogerme ya!?- Aunque se esforzó para que sonora como una réplica, término sonando de forma necesitada.

-¿Ya tan desesperado?- rio levemente –No te preocupes, no pienso hacerte esperar más- con esto el autobot alineo su pico duro, con esa válvula chorreante, apenas había sentido el exterior de su válvula y ya podía decir que se sentía glorioso, fácilmente podía acostumbrarse a esto. Soltó las piernas del Seeker descansándolas en sus hombros, y apoyo su peso en sus manos que terminaron a los costados del cuerpo de Starscream, sosteniéndose del piso.

Starscream rápidamente se dio cuenta que el autobot estaba acomodándose para embestirlo fuertemente. Y tomo aire por sus respiraderos, para controlar su temperatura interna. Esto sería fuerte. Pero tan bueno.

Y como predijo el Seeker, el Autobot lo embistió fuertemente, metiendo toda la longitud de su pico hasta la empuñadura de un solo jalón. –Nnghaa!...- El seeker grito fuertemente, lo que al autobot le faltaba en tamaño en comparación con Lord Megatron, le sobraba en impulso. Y por primus que se sentía tan bien, las paredes de su válvula se cerraban instintivamente, haciendo que la presión dentro de sí aumentara, haciéndolo gemir más. Las caderas de ambos chocaban con tal fuerza que provocaba raspaduras y abolladuras evidentes.

Dandole honor a su nombre Starscream continuo toda la ronda con gemidos y gritos estridentes.-Si… si… oh si, mas fuerte!- En un punto las embestidas eran tan fuertes que Starscream no era más que una muñeca de trapo, debido a la facilidad con la que era mecido en la tierra sucia. Pronto el Seeker sintió como la punta del pico del autobot, chocaba con el fondo de su válvula, su cámara de gestación era corrompida y picoteada repetidamente, poco le importaba esto, siempre podía abortar cualquier "parasito" que se formara dentro de el. En este momento solo importaba lo bien que se sentía ser corrompido de tal manera.

Wheeljack por su parte sentía el fondo de la válvula de su puta, simplemente celestial, no era como si no todas las paredes de su válvula se sintieran celestial, pero en especial, esta parte era la mejor. Era como si profanara la intimidad del Seeker yendo tan profundo. Wheeljack quería pensar que era el primero en pinchar su cámara de gestación, solo por capricho propio, no era como si pensara en algún tipo de consecuencia a largo plazo. En este momento solo importaba embestir fuertemente a su puta.

Con un par de embestidas más, había llegado a su límite, su ya muy hinchado pico, se desbordo dentro, el autobot procuro que todo su fluido terminara en el fondo de su válvula justo en su cámara de gestación donde sabia que se sentiría mejor.

Y esto no era necesariamente mentira, ya que el seeker gimió fuertemente de placer puro cuando sintió las corrientes de fluido dentro de el, era como agrandar más, a su ya muy lleno cuerpo.

-Nghhh… SI! WHEELJACK!- dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, y con el mejor orgasmo que ambos jamás habían sentido, termino, todo el fluido residual de desbordaba por la válvula de Starscream. Wheeljack espero un tiempo para que su pico se presurizara, para poder sacarlo. Un charco de fluidos combinados de ambos, cayó a la tierra sucia, en un sonido obsceno.

Después de unos minutos de controlar sus respiraderos para bajar su temperatura, el Seeker se lamio los labios mirando al autobot. -¿Satisfecho… Autobot?-

Wheeljack se levanto sacudiéndose un poco el polvo y volviendo a cubrir su pico tras las placas. –No estuvo mal… Con- ríe levemente viendo al Seeker lleno de fluidos varios y tierra.

-¿Con? Ya no me dirás, perra, puta o zorra?- bromea sin tener energías para levantarse.

-Pensé que solo serias mi perra durante la interfaz… pero si quieres ser mi Perra de tiempo completo, estoy más que feliz por eso- estira su mano, y con mucha facilidad levanta al Seeker jalándolo de los brazos y al ponerlo de pie, lo envuelve con sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces?- Al Exdecepticon le sorprendió la ternura con la que el autobot envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Te robo… ¿que parece?- después de robarle un beso breve, procedió a tomarlo por detrás de sus rodillas para cargarlo estilo nupcial.

-¿¡Que haces que!?- por primera vez en su encuentro, el Seeker se sonrojo fuertemente. –¡Bájame autobot idiota! Yo no soy una cosa que puedes robar!-

Wheejack no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado caminando a su nave, pensando en todo lo que haría con su nuevo juguete.

* * *

Dejen Reviews para saber si le sigo a este fic QnQ


End file.
